Avengers: The Romantic Initiative 4
by ArtemisKent
Summary: A secret plot threatens to destroy Iron Man and Captain America once and for all.


The Avengers: The Romantic Initiative 4

Harlem streets

Captain America just ripped his boot out of Mysterio's dome. Satisfied at defeating the master of illusions with mere focus and old fashioned punches, Captain looked around to see if his partner would share his feelings of euphoria. However, the Iron Man was nowhere to be seen. Captain decided while he was in New York, he might as well visit his old friend J. Jonah Jameson at The Daily Bugle. JJ was a cigar connoisseur and with Tony keeping away from heavy drinking, Rogers thought JJ would be a good person to help him find some cigars for Tony as a present.

Thor was a few blocks away with his eyes dead set on Rhino. His arm was cocked back with Mjolnir. Rhino charged, flipping cars and taxis in his way. The sound of cars crashing into the streets almost deafened Thor, but he remained focus as he flew straight toward Rhino. He tossed it. Before he could hear the epic crash and the sounds of the hammer breaking Rhino's horns, Mjolnir returned to him. Fury lead Thor back to a personal helicopter piloted by Black Widow. She was happy to see Thor.

Xavier Mansion

Tony's head was killing him. It felt like the time a freight train hit him, which happened one time. Stark at one time always felt comfortable in different beds, but after his long courtship with Captain, he'd become accustomed to their bed. The thread count was clearly low, as while Xavier provides free room and board to mutants, it comes at the cost of discount sheets. He saw a hairy mess beside him. Horrified, he jumped back knowing it was not Steve. It was a just a lump of hair and muscle. He knew it was someone who reeked of Canadian whiskey.

"Goddam. I am in so much trouble."

Stark began to rub his hands into his face with deep regret. Wolverine? But how? He didn't even remember drinking. He remember being at the mansion working on his armor and BAM! He was in bed with Wolverine. How did this happen? Stark began to cry, he couldn't believe he'd let this happen when things were going so well with Steve.

The offices of J. Jonah Jameson

"Always happy to have a war hero and all-American boy in my office!"

"Well thanks, JJ. I was just in Harlem cleaning up one of Spider-Man's goons."

"That web-headed schmuck! Can't even take care of his own rogue's gallery!"

"Well, Spider-Man's a real piece of work, but honestly I was just in the area on another job and I just wanted to help out."

"So, I assume you're here not just to sign my Captain America posters and hear me gush about my old man talking about meeting you!"

"We can do that if you want JJ, but I'm here to pick up some cigars for Tony if you want to help me find the best brand."

"Tony Stark? You still….."

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"Uh… I just got a fax from a student at the Xavier School for Gifted Children, by the name of Bobby Drake. He has pictures…"

"Pictures of what? "

"Tony Stark, half dressed leaving the room of a teacher there."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Captain, I hate to be the one to break it to you."

"This has to be one of those… photo shops…" Steve felt like throwing up. This was too sickening to him.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier hallway.

"I can't believe you made the news for this!"

"Nobody reads print anymore! Besides, I don't think I did anything!" Stark tried to find the words to explain his feelings but he was so frazzled and upset he couldn't find anything.

"Dammit, you still reek of booze, Tony!"

"Goddam, Steve you gotta believe me!"

"I don't know what to believe, Tony. I'm going to need some time" Rogers said solemnly with his head down. Rogers walked away from Iron Man.

Meanwhile, Hawkeye and Bruce Banner were annoyed that their peaceful dinner was marred by shouting of Iron Man and Captain America.

"What happened to peace and quiet?" quipped Hawkeye as he took as sip of his Franzia.

Baxter Building

Captain America was laying his WWII dufflebag in the spare room of the Baxter Building. The Thing had graciously taken in the super soldier until things cooled down between him and Iron Man.

"Well, the kitchen is down the hall and your room has your own shower, so no need to come into my mine and do ya funny business" chimed The Thing.

"Ha ha," said Rogers dryly, "Ben, if you're not comfortable with me-"

"I'm just messin' with ya Steve! Y'know I'm all for ya havin' rights and all."

"Right…"

"Well anyways, stay as long as you want and feel free to join me clobberin' the bad guys. Reed will keep ya busy now that you're on some Avengers down time."

"Thanks Ben, I always appreciate it."

Captain America unpacked his bag. He brought some clothes, gear, tonic water and ham radio but he didn't pack everything. Something told him that he wouldn't be too far from Tony. But he was still mad at the apparent betrayal.

Meanwhile, Ben Grimm checked to see Rogers deep in thought in his room. He did not want Rogers near him. Thing went to his own room and saw his window open. He looked outside the glorious New York high rise and saw a certain wall crawler on the side of his window.

"So, Rogers is here?"

"Yes, I took him in and for the record; I don't want any more involvement in this."

"You have a job to do! I took care of the hard part! He trusts you, convince him that Stark is no good for him!"

"Leave me out of this!"

"I will leave you in this for as long as it takes! Don't forget I have pictures of you and Sue on that Caribbean mission!"

"Goddam you! It was a mistake."

"And now you're paying for it!" Spider-Man began to cackle as his plan was near complete. He was drunk with manipulative power. He vowed to never be turned down by Rogers ever again and today he felt like he was going to cash in on his misery.

"Look, you can't expect to-"

"HEY! I. AM. NOT. DONE. GLOATING! This is a masterpiece in trickery and psychological chess, do NOT think I won't get away with this" said Spider-Man as he hopped away from the window with villainous joy.

ABQ Fring Memorial Hospital

Tony Stark needed answers but he wouldn't find them with Logan, who didn't remember that night either. So he decided to get some blood work done and seeing a specialist Dr. Measuring, a friend of Dr. Donald Blake.

"Nice to meet the rogue billionaire himself!" exclaimed the good doctor.

"You have quite the Hollywood reputation as well, Richard."

"Liam Neeson is my patient but with his daughter, he doesn't really have time for me. But why did you stop by? And all the way to the ABQ?"

"Our friend Donald says you're the best with blood work."

"Ah yes, I ran your blood work."

"Any traces of alcohol?"

"Trying to prove a court case or prove you weren't drunk on TMZ? What did you do last night?"

"You tell me doc?"

"Well good news is that you have zero alcohol in your system. The bad is that I found large amounts of animal tranquilizers in you."

"What? Animal tranquilizers?"

"I just ran the amounts through our system, it's a unique formula that the FBI has on file. A 'Kraven the Hunter' uses them."

"Kraven? But he's dead, the only person who has ac- PARKER!"

Baxter Building

Rogers just laid in his bed, thinking about how he could ever trust again. The thoughts were too much for him so he sat back and tried just think about better times. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

"Hey-o! I was just stopping by and I heard you were living here now!"

"Spider-Man?" said Rogers as he inadvertently let him in, "you were stopping by at the Baxter building?"

"Hells yeah, I was a fifth member at one point. I know, they're not as fantastic as you think."

"Ok… look, I'm tired and I don't want to be rude but I think I need to be alone right now."

"Hey sorry man, are things going ok with Tony?"

"I… don't feel like talking about it right now."

"Is he boozing again? How dare he!"

"Look, Peter I don't feel comfortable-"

"With him? He's always thinking about himself, when is ever going to think about Steve Rogers. I know I do." Peter Parker leaned in aggressively. He cocked his head sideways, Rogers didn't like it but he stood still to see how far Parker was willing to go. Spider-Man put his hand on Captain's chest as he went in for the move.

Spider-Man flew out of the room. Rogers had grabbed his shield and gave Spider-Man a hard check sending him flying out of the room.

"AGH! What was that for?"

"Something's not right."

"I'm just trying to console you."

"I doubt it web-head!" shouted Iron Man. His armor stereo was finally playing "Shoot to Thrill" by AC/DC. No love ballads, he was furious with vengeance.

"What are you doing here?"

"I pieced together the clues. You let out your rogues gallery, drugged me, and dumped me into Wolverine's room!"

"That's a crazy and wild accusation! Steve, are you going to stand here and let him accuse me of something so preposterous and ridiculous?"

"No… it makes sense" chimed Rogers as he was trying to piece together this plot.

"You almost got people killed letting Rhino and Mysterio out. Wolverine couldn't deal with the idea of me and him and asked Professor X to erase his memory. And don't know how many people you involved in this scheme!" yelled, Stark.

"He's right. I'm sorry I was a part of this boys but that pencil necked geek was blackmailing me, Jameson, and Ice Man, his own best friend!" said Thing as he desperately tried to absolve himself.

"You're all drunk!" gasped a desperate Peter Parker, "just everyone calm dow-" He had leaped away from the gang of heroes and desperately tried to make a run for the window. But suddenly, he could feel his spine being curved his legs left the ground and curled to his back as he realized all too late that Captain's shield had hit him. He was inches away from the window. Inches from escape.

He was picked up from the floor by The Thing as Iron Man traded a few shots at the weasel's face. Lucky for everyone, his super-strength protected from death. Spider-Man's nose was broken and his masked swelled with sweat and blood.

"I will NOT STOP!" proclaimed a defiant Spider-Man but Iron Man quickly used his hand blaster to shoot Spider-Man clear out the window. As expected he narrowly escaped becoming road kill he has shot some webs, saving himself. But he knew like the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, we would no longer be welcomed at the Baxter Building.

"Don't worry Ben, I made a stop at his apartment and got rid of whatever he had on you and Bobby" said Stark reassuringly.

"Thanks a lot Stark, now I assume I won't be having a house guest for long?" smiled Grimm.

"I guess not, but thanks Ben," said Rogers as he came toward Tony with rejuvenated passion. The pair became entwined with sensual physicality. Rogers had taken off Stark's helmet before Stark realized it. They did not need to forgive or apologize to each other. Enough time was lost and both were intent on making up for it as Stark had cornered Rogers into the wall.

"Actually… you mind if we stay in the room for a bit?" quipped Tony Stark.

The End… for now.


End file.
